warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (ES)
|pastaffie = Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, Thunder's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Early Settler: |namesl = Clover Clover |familyl = Milkweed Splinter Thistle Bramble Shivering Rose, Morning Fire Hazel Burrow |familyt = Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: Half Sisters: Half Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Clover is a ginger-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes, and a fluffy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans Arc A Forest Divided :Clover first appears when Gray Wing begins to feast on a rabbit that he caught, but her mother originally chased. When Gray Wing is confronted by Clover's brother, Thistle, he notices their mother, Milkweed approach. Clover's steps are noted to be faltering. Gray Wing immediately offers the rabbit to the three cats, but Milkweed refuses the prey. Having caught up to her mother, Clover presses- evidently trembling- up against her mother's flank. She asks if they could just take a bite- gazing at the prey with widened, desperate eyes- and suggests that Gray Wing might want to share. Gray Wing states that the kits are growing and prey is significantly scarce. :Glancing at Clover, Gray Wing notes how frail she is- much like his sister, Fluttering Bird, who died. When he declares this, Clover's eyes fill with horror, and she asks if she was going to die, like her sister, Bramble. In response, Milkweed nuzzles her kit's ear, mentioning that Bramble had always been ill. Gray Wing proceeds to ask what the she-cat's name is, to which she answers, and mentions that her daughter's name is Clover. She adds that the kits' sister, Bramble, had died the day prior. When Gray Wing presses the cats to eat, Clover looks at her mother with pleading eyes, begging for the rabbit. Milkweed eventually agrees, and rips a piece for Clover- dropping it down at her kit's paws. :After eating, Clover lifts her head and belches, stating that she feels warm. Gray Wing tells Milkweed to go to Clear Sky. She wraps her tail around Clover, and when Gray Wing promises that Clear Sky will not bring harm to them, she agrees to leave. As Milkweed begins to head away, Clover is trotting with her, tail held high. :While Clear Sky is in the camp, he peers beneath the yew, wondering where Milkweed and her kits were. He thinks about how they appeared so frail- to the extent that he offered them the cozy nest for Birch and Alder. He thinks about how the kits had looked as scrawny as Fluttering Bird, and had immediately offered them to his group. Reflecting upon how leaf-bare will last for moons, Clear Sky notes that it had brought him Clover, as well as her brother and mother. :Star Flower arrives, stopping beside the yew, and teasingly purrs to the kits, asking which one wanted to race her to the prey pile. Thistle and Clover eagerly scurry into the light, and Clover blinks, asking if there is really prey. Thistle reminds her that he mentioned that he smelled mouse, though Clover's eyes appear wide with worry as she states that Milkweed said they should not take prey- unless it is offered. Telling the kits to line up next to her, Star Flower states that the first cat to the prey pile gets first pick. Tails flicking with excitement, the two kits huddle beside her. :Milkweed reminds her kits not to take the best prey, and that hunters should get it. Flashing Milkweed a look, Star Flower sternly tells her not to teach her kits to take less than they deserve- adding that they need to grow strong since one day, they will be hunters. Afterward, Star Flower begins the race, and Clover and her brother speed away. Thistle mews that he arrived first, but Clover declares she is closest, having stopped about a whisker away from the mouse that Sparrow Fur apparently knocked from the pile. :Snatching the mouse in her jaws, Clover proceeds to bring it to Milkweed. After Thistle starts complaining, Star Flower cuts him off, telling him to go help his sister carry the mouse back to Milkweed, since it had snagged on a root at the clearing edge. Clover seemed to be tugging at the prey, her face clearly exhausted with effort. Upon gaining aid from her brother, Clover blinks at him in appreciation, and they return to Milkweed. :Later on, Clover is with her brother, snatching bites from her mother's mouse from the earlier events. The kits are noted to already be sleeker, and would likely grow into good hunters. When Milkweed is offered to go on patrol, Clear Sky asks Alder and Birch if they would like to teach Thistle and Clover hunting moves. :When Clear Sky and Star Flower are speaking to the other, Clear Sky firmly mews that if she wants to earn his trust, she must earn the trust of other cats - and have to work for it. He mentions, among other things, that she must ensure Thistle and Clover never go hungry. :Owl Eyes is watching Birch and Alder train Thistle and Clover, and comments on that it is the kits' second day training. Thistle and Clover are crouching at the center of the clearing, their fur pushed against their thin frames as they proceed to concentrate on perfecting their hunting crouches. Birch calls to Clover to tuck her hind paws tighter underneath her, to which she frowns and states that the idea makes it harder to jump. Birch reassures her that it will definitely feel that way, but once she gets into the swing of it, she will be able to jump farther - and jumping farther leads to less stalking. :Clover narrows her eyes, bunching up her hind legs. Asking if that was better, she is told to jump immediately. Hurling herself forward, Clover's hind paws slither on the thick mud, and she falls onto her belly. Thistle purrs, stating that she appears like she is trying to swim. Whipping around and glaring at her brother, she growls at Thistle to try it. When Thistle succeeds and is told by Birch he will be a great hunter, Clover snorts, and drops onto her belly again. Clover, grunting with effort after getting into position, leaps. She lands skillfully, controlling her skid as her paws hit the earth. Blinking at Alder, she asks if she did better. Alder congratulates the kit, saying it was much better. :While Cloud Spots is aiding Milkweed, he tells the she-cat to send Clover for more leaves if she still feels bad later on. Gaining the attention of Thunder, Clover calls to him to watch her jump. She crouches and leaps across the clearing. Thunder reflects on how he had been pleased that Clear Sky took in the starving family. Staring at him expectantly, Thunder notices Clover, and says she was very good. Purring, Clover states she can jump as far as Thistle. Thistle proceeds to argue, but Birch steps between them, suggesting that they practice more stalking. :Thorn, later on, sees Thistle and Clover scrambling through the branches. When Leaf is discovered to be complaining about starvation, he flings a hostile look at Milkweed, demanding what she has brought besides two hungry kits and a cough. Clover ducks, wide-eyed, beneath her mother's belly. :After Thunder and his group leave Clear Sky's camp, Milkweed ad her kits follow. On both sides of her, Clover and Thistle remain. Leaf bristles, stating that the kits cannot hunt and Milkweed is sick. Thunder declares that the three can join if they want to. Milkweed states that she has kits to feed, and that their hunger will drive her more than her own. Thunder glances at the kits, and Clover is growling, with her teeth bared. Thunder agrees that Milkweed has kits to raise, which means she has more to fight for. Clover scrambles up, hissing at Leaf that she and her brother will be able to hunt soon, and one day, Leaf will be old, stiff, and grateful for the food they will bring. :Feeling a flash of pride in the young kit, Thunder beckons the kits with his tail, stating that they must find somewhere to sleep. Thistle is summoned by Pink Eyes, who encourages him, while Clover is at his heels. Thistle and Clover burst from beneath the gorse, later on, and race toward Lightning Tail. Clover looks at the time with round eyes, asking if that is where they will be sleeping. Clover and Thistle huddle on the far side of the camp, eyeing Leaf suspiciously. Milkweed slides beside them, laying down, and curling her tail protectively around her kits. Thunder gazes across the clearing, and notes that Clover and Thistle had stopped fidgeting beside their mother. :While Milkweed hunts, Pink Eyes watches the kits. Clover and Thistle frequently clamber over him and play moss-ball nearby. Later on, after Thunder catches a sparrow, he considers giving up the catch - wondering about Thistle and Clover, and their hunger. When Thunder returns, he can see the shining eyes of Clover and Thistle in the darkness next to Milkweed. Path of Stars : Trivia *Clover is not listed in the allegiances of ''A Forest Divided despite appearing in the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Milkweed: Father: :Splinter:Revealed on Kate's blog Brother: :Thistle: Sister: :Bramble: Half Sisters: :Shivering Rose: :Morning Fire: Half Brother: :Hazel Burrow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Rogue Category:Kit Category:Thunder's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters